Gent
, fully known as Gent Corporation,"Have you heard? Bendy and the Ink Machine is on Steam in a handy little bundle for you right here! Brought to you by the Gent Corporation, covering all your ink-related needs! #BATIM" - Bendy. June 17, 2018. Twitter. is an establishment in the world of Bendy, first mentioned in Thomas Connor's "ink output" schedule found in Chapter 1: Moving Pictures of Bendy and the Ink Machine, and in Bendy and the Dark Revival. The company is known for publishing installments, including tools and machines. History There is little to no given information about Gent Corp. The identity of the founder(s) of Gent Corp remains unknown, as of the present time. The only pieces of direct involvement with Joey Drew Studios is a sponsorship to the animation studio's "Construction Corruption" cartoon, after which, the partnership with Joey Drew Studios would be established, as evident by a notation in the Joey Drew Studios Employee Handbook, and their warranty notice, as pictured in the same book, which reads as follows: GENT Corporation warranty A special promise to our customers At Gent Corporation, we strive to make the best products possible for our customers. With quality craftsmanship, friendly staff, and expert machinists, we're certain you'll be satisfied with our products and service. If you follow our service manual to the letter and suffer a malfunction with your Gent device, we will be happy to send one of our qualified staff members to assist you, for as long as it takes to make things right. The warranty is valid for ten years of service, no matter the issue, big or small! WARRANTY As of yet, there is only one known worker of the Gent Corporation: Thomas Connor working as a mechanic, repairman, and liaison for Joey Drew Studios. Installments Bendy and the Ink Machine Some of the known tools and machines are installed for Joey Drew Studios, including; # Ink Machine - The titular large machine that not only produces ink but is powered by it, all the while being lowered into the depths. # Flashlight - A tool used while exploring in darker areas. It was usable in Chapters 3 and 4''. # 'Pipe' - A pipe. Its actual purpose was disclosed other than used as a weapon. It was equipped for ''Chapter 3 to 5''. # 'Valve Panel' - A panel consisting of three tubes filled with ink liquids. To make the lids unlockable for obtaining the valve cores, the ink's measurement from all three tubes must reach to black circles in the middle. It was introduced for ''Chapter 3. # Elevator - The main transportation for Chapter 3. Its function is opening and closing the gates, along with transporting to different levels - Level K, Level 11, Level P, Level 9, Level 14, and Level S. It was usable for Chapter 3 but no longer in Chapter 4 due to its severe wrecked state from the fall. # Ink Maker - A machine requiring thick ink to create several items, such as a mug, gear, music radio, bone, Gent pipe, and the plunger. It was first introduced for Chapter 4. # Vaults - Seen in Chapter 4, the money vaults are used mainly for the archives and some other locations. # Barge - This machine only appears in Chapter 5. Being used as a boat, this machine is used by Henry to cross the Ink River. One of the machines is seen being destroyed by the Giant Bendy Hand during the ride in the river. # Hall Drainer - Appearing in the Gent Home Office in Chapter 5, these machines drains the flooded assuage to the Film Vault. Batim-inkmachinerender.png|Ink Machine (1) FlashLight_UI.png|Flashlight (2) GentPipe3D.png|Pipe (3) ValvePuzzle3D.png|Valve Panel (4) Lift.png|Elevator (5) Ink Maker.png|Ink Maker (6) 3DBoat.png|Barge (8) Bendy and the Dark Revival The Gent's series of equipment will be present in Bendy and the Dark Revival, including: # Electric Baton - A handheld baton used for activating gent charge panels, and presumably as a weapon. It was first seen in the gameplay trailer as the device used by the female protagonist. It shares a similar design and shape with the gent pipe, shown on its handle. # Electronic Lock Panel - A panel mounted to a wall used to activate door locks, containing a lever and an insertion point. It was first seen in the gameplay trailer, in which the female protagonist uses an electric baton to unlock its designated door. # Barrels '''- Wooden barrels designed similar to those found in the previous chapters, most likely designed to contain ink. It was first seen in the gameplay trailer at the end of a hallway. # '''Workshop Table - A table containing a desk, an assortment of tools, and an overhead lamp. It was first seen in the gameplay trailer, being examined by the female protagonist. References Category:Locations Category:Establishments Category:BATIM locations Category:BATDR locations Category:BATDS locations